


Sneaking In

by ElpidiaHope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Just two boys trying to sneak into alex's house, Multi, george washinDONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElpidiaHope/pseuds/ElpidiaHope
Summary: Thomas Jefferson try to sneak in to Alex's house.





	Sneaking In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by bunny-yams.tumblr.com's Highschool!Au ! (I adore him) just something short and sweet

“Finally!” Thomas sighed when he saw John trotting towards him. “It’s freezing!”

  
“Well maybe,” John smiled sarcastically, “You shouldn’t wear a tshirt on an october night.”

  
“Alex stole all my hoodies, though,” Thomas explained. Alex nodded in understanding.

  
“This is my last one, but still.”

  
“Whatever, let’s just get in.” The two approached the house. “Why are the windows so far up if this is the first floor?” John shrugged.

  
“Could be worse, second floor,” John replied.

  
“It was a rhetorical question, but alright.” Thomas put his hands on the brick. “Boost me, will ya?” John rolled his eyes and crouched down so Thomas could get on his shoulders, they would swap this job often. John stood up slowly after Thomas got on. “You good?”

  
“Yeah, hurry up, please,” John pleaded, his voice strained. John heard the window slide open and Thomas used his upper body strength to, not so gracefully, shove himself inside. After a few whispered curses from banging his shin, Thomas’ head peeped out.

  
“Hey, take off your sweatshirt,” Thomas ordered.

  
“Thomas, this is not the time-”

  
“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” He whispered harshly, “Just trust me… Okay?” John smiled and sighed, shrugging the thing off. “‘Kay, toss a sleeve up.” Thomas caught it. “A’ight, I think you get it?”

  
Thomas used the sweatshirt to pull John up as he used his feet to push against the wall. Good thing it was durable. When John got to the window frame, Thomas was to focused to notice and pulled once more. John fell forward with a quiet yelp, crashing on top of Thomas, who whisper screamed. Thomas’ head was knocked back, and he instantly froze at what he saw. “Yo, are you oka-” John looked up to meet Mr. Washington’s eyes.  
Mr. Washington was staring deadpan at them with a glass of water in his Pj’s.

  
“Um, good- uh- good evening, Sir,” John said quietly.

  
“How’s your night been?” Thomas adds. Mr. Washington pinches the bridge of his nose, turns around, and walks away without a word.

  
“Aha- shit,” John states.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Gwash, he is too old for this


End file.
